


Therapy

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Brahms Heelshire goes to therapy, I just want him to be happy, One Shot, Other, Therapy, get this boy some THERAPY, we knew this had to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Get this boi some therapy.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Therapy, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Therapy

Dr. Neerly drove up to the Heelshire manor, eyeing the building. She had heard a lot of stories regarding this house, and she had been hesitant to make a house call. However, she did specialize in clients with agoraphobia, and this would probably not be the most dangerous situation she had ever ended up in.  


She walked up to the door, ringing the bell. As she waited for an answer, she looked around at the gardens. They were fairly well kept, she noticed.  


The door opened and there you were. Your hair, which earlier that day had been styled nicely since company was coming, was now wild, with dust and cobwebs in it. You had obviously been running around, because your skin gleamed with sweat and your voice was breathy when you greeted her. “Dr. Neerly?” You asked.  


Dr. Neerly nodded, smiling as though she hadn’t noticed how unkempt you were. “That’s me. Are you the person who scheduled this appointment?”  


“I am.” You laughed slightly, stepping aside to let her in. “I’m not the client though. He’s, well, he agreed to this, and he seemed excited up until this morning, then he just panicked.”  


“It’s normal for people to get nervous before meeting with a therapist for the first time.” Dr. Neerly stepped inside.  


“Honestly, I wasn’t entirely sure what kind of help to get Brahms, I looked a lot of people up, but you’re like a normal therapist who also knows a lot about people who don’t want to leave the house, right?” You straightened up your clothes, leading her to the room you had set up for her and Brahms to talk in.  


“In layman’s terms.” Dr. Neerly replied.  


“Cool, cool.” You said, opening the door to the room and looking inside. You sighed heavily, holding up a finger before going inside and closing the door behind you.  


Dr. Neerly waited patiently, able to hear bits of conversation from the other side of the door.  


…you said you wanted to…  
…please just…  
No! Not the doll…  
…okay, instead…  


Finally you opened up the door once more, your face flushed. “Brahms is ready for you.”  


Dr. Neerly nodded and walked past you, blinking in surprise when she saw a man sitting on the couch, with a doll in his lap, covering his face and torso. You closed the door behind her, waiting nervously outside.  


“Are you Brahms?” Dr. Neerly asked, sitting on an armchair next to the couch.  


“Yes.” A child’s voice came from the man.  


Dr. Neerly nodded, pulling out a notebook and pen. This wasn’t the strangest thing she had ever seen, but it might have been in the top ten.  


“I was told you wanted to meet me.” She said.  


“I did.” The child’s voice said. “But I don’t want to anymore.”  


“Why not?” Dr. Neerly pointedly didn’t try to look at Brahms or the doll, instead focusing on the notebook, already getting the vibe that this particular client wasn’t too fond of being seen by strangers and wanting to give him a little space as she tested the waters.  


“I’ve been getting better on my own. I don’t need your help!” Brahms snapped.  


Dr. Neerly nodded. “What does ‘better’ mean?”  


“It means I’ve been staying out of the walls, and showering, and I haven’t been acting like a k-!” Brahms stopped, and out of the corner of her eye Dr. Neerly saw him lower the doll slightly as something dawned on him.  


“It’s normal for people to slip into old habits when faced with a new situation, because those habits are comfortable and make us feel safe. We shouldn’t feel ashamed when we find ourselves falling into them, as long as we catch ourselves.” Dr. Neerly offered.  


Brahms slowly put down the doll, and Dr. Neerly didn’t allow any surprise to show on her face when she saw that he was wearing a porcelain mask.  


“I want to be better.” Brahms whispered. His voice was still childish, but at least he had forsaken the guard of the doll.  


Dr. Neerly nodded. “Well, do you want to keep talking about what ‘better’ is supposed to look like? People should always continue to strive to be better, so setting small, reasonable goals is important so that they’re aware of their progress.”  


You paced outside the door nervously, looking at the clock. Brahms had been so on board to meet up with a therapist, but this morning he just panicked, resulting in him hiding in the walls, and you chasing him around, trying to get him to stand still long enough to talk it out. You listened as closely as you could, trying to make sure that Brahms didn’t do anything stupid. You almost considered spying from inside of the walls, but you felt that it would make you a hypocrite.  


After the longest hour of your life, the door opened, and out stepped Dr. Neerly, who smiled at you.  


“Brahms is an interesting man.” She said, pulling her purse up and on her shoulder. “He said that he’d agree to seeing me again, but that can be scheduled over the phone later.”  


You sighed in relief. “Thank you. I’ll talk to him about it.”  


Dr. Neerly smiled, walking to the front door. “In that case, I’ll talk to you later.”  


You waved as she left, before going back into the room where you’d left Brahms. He was still sitting in his place on the couch, his arms wrapped around himself. The doll was lying on its side, forgotten.  


“Brahms?” You said tentatively.  


He looked up at you, standing slowly. “I’m sorry I made you chase me around.”  


“I forgive you.” You smiled, walking up to him. Brahms wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on top of your head. “Are you okay?” You asked.  


Brahms nodded. “I want to see her again.”  


You smiled against his chest. “I’ll set up the appointment.”  


Brahms rubbed your back slowly, before he paused. “You have spider webs in your hair.”  


Laughing scornfully, you lightly slapped his arm. “And whose fault is that?”  


Brahms laughed as well, hugging you tighter, swaying back and forth. “I’ll make lunch, so, forgive me one more time?”  


“I forgive you!” You laughed as your tall boyfriend squeezed you to his chest once more.


End file.
